oneto10000 chance
by Alexandra K3S
Summary: accident not always bad!


_**One-to-10000 chance**_

"I can do it, I…I can do it"

"Yeah, Sakura, you can absolutely do it, Just do it, Sakura" – The blond had already reached the state of hyper-enthusiastic, which marked by his huge grin that seemed to get bigger by the wild and cold wind. Strangely, his encouraging words could not help her in this situation; she just felt worse each tic-tac passed by. "Does anyone notice that she look as pale as a green bug now?"

"NO, I can't do it, I can't" – Screaming helplessly and burying her face in her hands, Sakura did not give a damned care if some one called her a coward anymore. She did not care at all. Yet, her own act was a big disappoint to the fox demon boy:

"Come on, Sakura" – he whined – "You really can do it, just a piece of cake, you jump in and that's all"

He actually felt it quite funny. How can a girl feel no fear when facing a bunch of cold-hearted killers so-called Akatsuki and undergoing hundreds of life-and-death battles could be afraid of this?" It's just for fun, right? Pure entertainment. People did not mean to scare it. And it was just 5000 meters; they had traveled way greater than this for ages.

Untangling her fingers from her face, the poor girl looked hesitantly down the enormous space stretching under her frightened gaze. The sight was marvelous and she always wanted to enjoy it for her whole life. Why was she afraid it now?

"No, I really have to do it, I can do it"

Murmuring to herself as a reassuring sign, Sakura gaped intensely at the view below. Naruto took back his grin and shouted: "yeah, Sakura, You can do it!"

And in his over-reactive mode, he swung his hand toward his beloved friend's back to pat a prompting push on it…

OOPS!!!!

He forgot to control his strength, too bad

"OH, NO, SAKURAAAA!!!!"

"AAARGH, I can, I can, OH, NO, NO, NOOOO, I CAN'T DO IT!!!"

She was falling freely, but not in good way, she was falling freely into the fatal-zone. The wind seemed to reinforce with the gigantic space push her incredulously and terrifyingly faster and quicker. She tried to reach out to the switch of the parachute and tugged it down hard, but nothing happened. The parachute was dead, panicking her more than ever "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!"- She shouted furiously – never in her life had she felt death is this close.

"OH, NO HER PARACHUTE SEEMS TO UNOPENNED" –Naruto shouted as he watched her from above the helicopter.

"You are the biggest idiot, Naruto"

Sasuke knuckled his head hard before plunging into the open air but a silver-shadow was just quicker than him for one-hundredth of a second. Kakashi dived in within a second when he noticed that she couldn't open her parachute. Sasuke was only slower because he took time to vent his fury out on Naruto. Now he was just one-foot above him:

"KAKASHI, YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN MY CHANCE, DON'T YOU?"

he shouted (actually everyone had to shout if they are at this height), knowing full well his teacher's motivation.

"FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED, SASUKE, IF YOU DON'T MIND, IT'S OUR CHANCE, NOT YOUR CHANCE"

Kakashi retorted, not once giving up the contented smirk in his masked lips. His eyes were all on the pink point about 200 meters below him.

"DAMMIT, I WON'T LET YOU, KAKASHI; YOU'RE TOO OLD FOR HER!!!" –

Attacking your opponent's weakness and ego seemed to be a very predictable tactic – but it's still effective no matter how much time it was used.

Not that it could be effective with someone like Kakashi – after all, he's the last Uchiha's master:

"AND YOU TOO SNOBBY FOR HER, SASUKE, I DON'T LET YOU BREAK HER HEART ONCE MORE"

"LET'S SEE"

The two men immediately pushed chakra to their feet and separated into two directions: Kakashi to the left and Sasuke to the right and rushed towards the rosy-hair girl who really thought that she was dying now. They were at the same speed and height as no one bore the intention to cede the other. 5 meters above Sakura, both of them shouted in chorus:

"SAKURA"

Then throwing a dead glare at each other before spreading their arms towards the girl. Sakura heard the calling and tried her best to ignore the horrendous feeling of dying and huge scene below her, opened her eyes and looked up: Sasuke to her right and Kakashi to her left, they came to rescue her and both of them were spreading their hands towards her.

"I won't die now"

Just in another tic-tac, faster than her brain could process, Sakura swung her whole body…

To the left

and she was now embraced tightly in the strong arm of her sensei who lightning-fast opened his own parachute – it launched startlingly above their head and spread it multi-colored skin in the strong wind. Just ten seconds later, the pair sensed their flying stable and safe. For safety reason or maybe others, Kakashi formed a few chakra threads to wind around Sakura's and his own torsos. Only until now, he had time to breath hard and still tightly hugged a heavily-panting girl:

"I really think that I should behead Naruto if he did something stupid as that again"

"I'm fine, Kakashi, since you've rescued me, though, I'm really frightened seconds ago, it's just my bad luck then, my parachute is not opened, it's a one-to-10000 chance, can you believe it?" – she turned her head to face him and looked at him with a palpable glee in her sparkling eyes, their faces was just inches away and she bet that she really saw Kakashi's smirk under his mask as he replied:

"Yeah, it's really one-to-10000 chance"

while giving her a very, very meaningful look. She suddenly felt her cheeks' temperature rocketing as she quickly turned her head back. Come to think of it, she did not really know why she swung herself into his arm when she heard both Sasuke's and Kakashi's calling. However, her mind was soon distracted by the breath-taking view opening, spreading and stretching before her eyes:

"WOW, Look at it"

She exclaimed in uttermost delight:

"So beautiful"

She whispered, not quite believed in her eyes anymore. The view was worth a life-and-death chance. Under their eyes, long and meandering rivers, white and cool springs, silvery waterfalls, limpid lakes, mirror-like ponds, ever-green mountains and bushy trees locate themselves in the most natural but perfect and fantastic way. The land was never-ending band of happiness after happiness, glee after glee and magnificence after magnificence. No words and no one can describe the amazing view before their eyes or interpret the sensation fluttering in their hearts right at this moment. And the scene seemed to be enhanced hundredfold when a titanic sun seemed to be lying on its side in comparison with the longest river. The scene meant to take all Sakura's words away and she knew better than anyone that who she would thank for this marvelous feelings. The fact that he was now holding her tight completed her perfect moment, she felt safe and loved and at the same time, free, so free that it has nothing to do with the wild wind still flew immensely around their bodies. Though, she could not care less. In his arm, she could devote her all to admire the scene without a tingle of worry or trouble interrupting her mind.

"Sakura"

Hearing him call out her name, she turned her head back nonchalantly: "humh", completely obvious to what he intended to say to her.

To her amazement, a pair of soft but cool lips pressed on hers in a light, but lingering and tender kiss. Her body went limp instantly, fortunately, he's already secured her with very strong arms and chakra threads. She could not oppose to it even it was a huge shock (being kissed by her own sensei, who never showed a bit interest in or sex appeal to her until moment ago, who couldn't be shocked?). Worse, she immediately felt good when he kissed her and in this condition when she was flying with him, the kiss seemed to be so unique. And he stopped kissing her by inching his face away from her to give her an amused smile on her god-like face. It was the first time she saw his face. Just a few second ago, Sakura absolutely believed that there was nothing that could be compared to the natural view she saw down there. Now, she wanted to take back her own thoughts. The sight before her eyes now washed the scene she saw below away. There was thing greater than that: His face – a perfect and strange mixture of an extremely handsome man with a dangerous and masculine impression of a bingo-book criminal. The scar made him so manly and his smile with dimples made him so young, arch and adorable. That's all the reason for covering his face; women sure went mad if they stared at him for too long.

Still so dazed by the sight before her eyes and completely at loss for words, Sakura had no idea why his face just inched closer to her once more and the second kiss was planted on her lips with growing urge. This time, he lapped his tongue on her velvet lower lip and quickly deepened the kiss. Sakura's instinct kicked in before she could think as she opened her mouth to get him better access. And their tongues found their own partner in a slow but fiery wrestle. The contrast temperature between the outside's cold air and their oral cavity warmth made the kiss unimaginably better. It was so good that Sakura could not prevent herself from moaning sensually. She just realized things that she never felt before: This man loved her… really, deeply. Her sensei, her teammate, her friend, her savior, her everything for years that she did not even recognize. Or indeed, another part of her inner side had already known it. That was the reason why she swung herself to him instead of Sasuke – the boy she had loved for so long that she could not remember since when.

With a lot of effort, Kakashi halted their ardent kiss and looked at her lovingly; his arms got tighter around her:

"Sakura, I don't intend to take back what I'm going to say when we landed down there. So don't ignore it or try to think that nothing happen" – then he paused for a moment to gauge her attention then once again, looked deep into her eyes: "I love you, and I want to live with you for the rest of my life". A tear had been quickly washed away from the corner of her eyes by the naughty wind but he still saw it clearly. She was crying with a pair of lively deep sea green eyes which were like talking-mirrors always capable of revealing the most honest emotions and feelings, a character that he found so adorable from her:

"Is it a proposal?" – She asked quietly…

Then he understood it all

"Yes, it is" he kissed her again "it is", failing to hide the happiest smile he had.

After all, only a very, very few people got a mid-air proposal, right?

One-to10000 chance….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke and Naruto had waited for 15 minutes for the pair to land down but still, they were no where to be found at the designed landing place. The two boys landed much sooner than Kakashi and Sakura since they used their chakra. Never in his life had Naruto seen Sasuke that pissed-off and nervous. He looked intensely at the sky and asked every minute: "Do you see them yet?"

"No, I just look at the same place as you do" – Naruto answered incredibly – "Why are you so concerned, teme?"

"MORON" – Sasuke shouted and rolled his eyes toward the foolish blond – "Is it obvious? What's the hell he is doing to her when they're up there, you think?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: OH, MY GOSH, I'M HAVING MY GRADUATE EXAM IN 3 DAYS AND I STILL USE MY PRECIOUS TIME TO WRITE THIS STORY. ARGGGGH, I HATE MYSELF!!!!**

**Anyway, I'm so in the mood for skydiving now**

**Enjoy the story and reviews please, I love that both positive and negative ones, thank you all!!!! **


End file.
